If My Heart Was A House You'd Be Home
by JackieTheAmazzing
Summary: Au College SasuNaru Naruto and Sasuke are best friends, what happens when one falls in love and the other can't let go, but tries to have his cake and eat it too.
1. If My Heart Was A Compass You'd Be North

I_f_. M_y_. H_eart_. W_as_. A. C_ompass_. Y_ou'd_. B_e_. N_orth_.__

"It makes me smile because you said it best I would clearly feel blessed if the sun rose up from the west Flower bomb perfume All my clothes smell like you cause your favorite shade is navy blue I walk slowly when I'm on my own [do you feel alive?] Yeah but frankly I still feel alone [oh, but you'll survive] So I may as well ditch my dismay"

  
"I'm in love you…"

Dark eyes widen in surprise, totally never seeing thouse 4 words ever coming at him from his best friend. The owner of said eyes heart breaks watching his best friend's crystal blue eyes tear up watching the reaction on his face.

"Naruto…I…I dunno what to tell you…you know I-"

"Yeah! I know you have a girlfriend! But I also know that lying whore cheated on you! I know she broke your heart! I also know that you love me!" The blond stands up from where he was on the couch with his friend. He walks over to a window staring out it. Coal eyes watch him sadly, "I cannot deny I care about you, and find you attractive, but I don't know if I love you…let alone…be in love with you…I've known-"

Furious blue eyes stare into very upset coal eyes, "I know, you've kown her since high school…I get it…" the blond bomb shell walks over to the front door grabbing his bag he looks at door for a moment, then he hears the other young man start to get up, "Don't!..." Immidately the brunette sits back down, "I'll talk to you later, Sasuke…" the tan blond man opens the door and slowly shuts it behind him leaning agaisnt it for a moment before pushing himself off the door and walking to his car.

Sasuke sits on his couch dumbfounded. His best friend who he had known for a year and a half now had just confessed what he always knew, and he knew it would come out eventualy. He also knew they would both end up hurt, but for some reason that never stopped him from being friends with the little bomb shell.

Sasuke had started school at Unviersity of Michigan when he was 18, he was now a junior. He'll be 21 in upcoming July. His blonde friend had started there last year as a freshman, they hit it off right away. Ofcourse, only in private. Out in public they were just nasty to each other, even thou only the two of them knew it was a game to everyone else they hated each other. Until the summer that just passed they became a lot more open about their friendship going to parties and having parties at each others places. Then about that time Sasuke's high school sweetheart cheated on him, broke his spirit. For some reason he decided he'd try to make it work, even thou she lives in Detroit and they don't talk much. The blond boy then started to show intrest in the brunette, they stayed up all night having intimate conversations. Sasuke soon found himself very protective and fond of the little fox. He though he was crazy being attracted to a male. Naruto was a lot shorter than him, cubby with mucle underneath a bright face. There were so many things in the blond he wish he had in his girlfriend, but he couldn't just let her go…He didn't know why.

The brunette shakes his head and pushes himself off the couch walking to his fridge grabbing a beer, poping it open and taking a large drink before setting it back down. He takes his phone out of his pocket and dials a number bringing the phone to his ear. "Hello?...yeah hey, we need to talk tomarrow, Its about the blond…" After a long pause he sighs, "I don't want to talk about it right now…just, meet me at Starbucks tomarrow…and don't talk to him! Goodnight Shika…" He hangs up the phone throwing it onto his desk before walking into his bedroom and falling onto the bed.

"What am I going to do…"  
_  
"Circle me and the needle moves gracefully Back and forth If my heart was a compass, you'd be North Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall __Wherever you go If my heart was a house, you'd be home__"_


	2. Sorrow Swept Over Me

S_orrow. _S_wept. _O_ver. _M_e.___

_"I wish I could cross my arms, and cross your mind Cause I believe you'd unfold your paper heart and wear it on your sleeve All my life I wish I broke mirrors, instead of promises Cause all I see, is a shattered conscience staring right back at me"_

Dark eyes stare into a dark pool of caffine, "He told me he was in love with me…"

Chokeing is heard from the other side of the table, "What did you say?"

The pale man looks up at his friend with eyes that look lost and confused, "I told him I didn't know how I felt about him…I just…reminded him of things he already knew…about her…" Sasuke tilts his head back finnishing his coffee, then he stares back at his friend.

The ponytail wearing young man on the other side of the table sighs his head falling into his hand, "I can't believe you…you KNEW this was gonna happen!" Chocolate eyes study the man infront of him and he sighs lowering his voice sounding soft, "You knew he was in love with you…yet you let it go on…"

Sasuke slides his fingers into his hair grabbing at the chunck of his hair, "I…didn't want to hurt him…I didn't want him to fall in love..I just…wanted to be his friend…I couldn't do to him what all his others love intrests did…but I ended up doing it anyway without realizing it…"

Hopeless looking coal eyes meet sympathic chocolate eyes, "Sasuke…you have to let one of them go…"

Sasuke nods slowly looking off into the distance.

_"Depression, please cut to the chase and cut a long story short Oh please be done. How much longer can this drama afford to run? Fate looks sharp, severs all my ties and breaks whatever doesn't bend But sadly then, all my heavy hopes just pull me back down again"_

Loud heart wrenching sobs are heard as short tan stubby fingers grib tightly onto a pillow holding it tightly. "I'm such a idiot…he would never be with me…I can't compare…"

The blond teens words dripped with the deepest sadness he had ever felt in his life. He suddenly jumps up whipeing his face hearing someone knock on the door. He climbs out of his bed grabbing a shirt to whipe his face . The blond throws on a shirt and some sweat pants and opens the door. A pink haired girl with emerald eyes and pale skin stands there looking confused, "You ok?...Your eyes are all red…"

Naruto opens the door enoug for her to come in and shuts the door behind her, he keeps his hand on the handle stareing at the door, "I told him how I felt…"

Green eyes widen stareing are her blond friend, "Naruto…"

Instantly she wraps her arms around him tightly, he takes big deep shaky breaths trying not to cry. "He told me he didn't know what to say! He didn't know what he felt! He just tried to tell me things I already knew, like I was going to care, obviously I didn't care, DUMBASS! I wouldn't have said anything!"

The two pull away from each other, the blond boy walks over to his fridge grabbing a soda. He sits down at the table in his small kichen and takes a deep breath looking around. The girl starts to walk over and sits across from him taking one of his hands, "He's not stupid…you know that…"

"I know…He's exstremely smart…he's hilarious, he cares…he listens…He's geourgous…I know he is sincer with every word, but at the same time I don't want to believe it. I…want him to be like every other guy…I want him to be a jerk…Even thou it would hurt…" Crystal blue tourchered eyes look up into green ones, "I rather not be in love, and be in hate…than be in love with someone I know I can't have and never will…"

Sakura's frown deepens listening to her friends despaired words, "You just need to…find a new guy, you need to replace him, and find some way to still be his friend and nothing more…"

The blond throws his hands up, "I don't know how! I don't know how to interact with people, I don't like people." He sighs taking a big drink of his soda and then setting it down, "Society is like a big pile of coal, there are some diamonds among the muck. There's a lot more coal than diamonds, I choose too assume everyone is…I'm sick and tired of getting jerked around…I am so pathetic that I wait around for people to find me…because chaseing after others has been waste of my time…and at this point, its not worth the energy." Naruto stares at his friend with with his clear baby blues, "I want him, and no ones else but him…if I even were to find someone…or someone find me. I would compare them…which isn't fair to that person. Sasuke either has to want me, or completely be out of my life…" Suddenly tears form in the corner of his eyes slowly traveling down his cheek and falling onto the table, "I don't want to let him go…I can't let him go…I have never wanted someone so badly ever in my life…I have never been so in love…and it hurts like hell.."

The girl sitting across from him is completely dumbfounded. She stares at her friend as if he was laying in a hospital dying, "Naruto..you have to leave…you can't stay here…"

"I have to talk to him first…I have to…"

_"It hurts just to wake up, whenever you're wearing thin Alone on the outside, so tired of looking in The end is uncertain and I've never been so afraid But I don't need a telescope to see that there's hope And that makes me feel brave"_


	3. As Many Times As I Blink

As. Many. Times. As. I. Blink. I'll. Think. Of. You. Tonight.

_**"The stars lean down to kiss you, And I lie awake I miss you, Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere. Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly, But I'll miss your arms around me I'll send a postcard to you dear, Cause I wish you were here."**_

Sasuke wasn't a very confrontational person, especially in situations where he wasn't sure what to do or say. So, even a week after the foxy blond confessed he was still just sitting and waiting. The man had never been so lost, confused, and torn. If his damaged friend ever did come to talk to him he had no clue what he would say. The young man was so fragile; he knew how much turmoil he had been through. He knew the boy was so emotionally scarred he no longer believed a word that came out of anyone's mouth. The poor thing had lost all hope in society's morals. The brunette was so in awe of the fact that the blond was so effected by the thought that no one cared anymore. No one cared about him, no one cared about anyone else, but themselves. The boy was disgusted with societies self-centeredness, which blew the man away.

Sitting at his desk looking over a paper he had written, he cursed under his breath at all the small mistakes. Having that blue eyed beauty on his mind wasn't helping him, but all he was worried about was the confrontation, and that disgusted him. Sasuke gets up from his desk and walks over to his fridge to find some caffeine. Then a few very soft knocks are heard at the door. The pale man jumped, frightened at first. Then he slowly moves towards the door to slowly open it. "It's very late, what is so-…"

His breath and words caught in his throat looking into the most crystal blue orbs. "Naruto…"

A small fake smile, to try and comfort the brunette slides onto the younger boys face, "Yeah…can I talk to you…?"

Sasuke looks around a bit before opening the door enough for the other boy to come in. He slowly shuts the door behind them, and then slowly turns around to see Naruto just standing in the middle of his living room staring at him. "I missed you…"

"I missed you too…"

"Liar…"

Sasuke takes a step towards him only to have the blond quickly put up a hand, "Don't…"

Dark coal eyes look desperate and confused staring at the other males face to try and think of something to say. "You don't have to say anything, Sasuke. You don't even have to listen…"

"Na-"

"Just shut up!"

The two of them just kind stare at each other for a few moments, "I thought about this long and hard…"

Blue eyes look so painful that they could almost bleed, "I want no one else but you…I don't want to trust you, but I can't help but trust you…I look for reasons to not love you, I look for ways for you to hurt me. Unfortunately, you never would…You never intended to hurt me like this. I know you care about me, but you will never care and love me the way I wish you would…"

Sasuke bites his bottom lip wanting so desperately to just hug the poor boy as he watches the tears fall down his face. With sobs wrecking his body he still tries to talk, "Every time, I look at pictures of her…especially you both together…every time I think about how hopeless my case is. I…I break down and burst into the most…soul aching…chest tearing…heart wrenching sobs…" He sniffles and wipes his face and takes a deep shaky breath. Sasuke starts to walk towards him again only to have the other boy take a step back, "I said don't!"

The two of them stare at each other again, as if their personal walls were battling right in front of them. All Sasuke wanted to do was make it better and the blond just wanted it all to go away.

_**"I'll watch the night turn light blue, But it's not the same without you, Because it takes two to whisper quietly, The silence isn't so bad, Till I look at my hands and feel sad, Cause the spaces between my fingers Are right where yours fit perfectly."**_

"That brings me to why I came here…Can I be your boyfriend?...You don't have to be mine…I just…either want to be able to fully express my love for you…or I am transferring back to UT in Knoxville…" His voice becomes desperate his eyes show clearly how in love he is, "I just know if you let me love you, I can make you fall in love with me…"

Suddenly the brunette quickly walks towards Naruto ignoring his pleas for him to stop. Sasuke wraps his arms fully around the other male kissing him hard, sliding his long pale fingers into soft locks of gold. He mumbles against the blonds lips, "I will not let you just walk away from me…like others have done to you…"

He pulls back to stare down into wide and surprised blue eyes, "I'm doing this for you…I don't know how I feel…I'm not sure I ever will…"

Sasuke grabs the hem of the blond's shirt sliding it up quickly and throwing it he picks the blond up by the ass with one arm the other wraps around his chest. While carrying him to the bed he kisses and sucks on the younger man's neck and chest. Once to the bed he gently lays him down and stands at the foot of the bed and starts to unbutton his shirt, then quick small tan hands shoot out to do it for him. Slowly shaky tan small and stubby fingers unbutton the white buttons on his friends shirt gently kissing as skin is revealed. Once to the brown leather belt keeping his pants up, the blonde slowly removes it and then unbuttons his pants and slowly unzips them. Sasuke was hard already, he understood the blonde was taking this moment and milking it, but the slow pace was going to kill him.

Tilting his head back the brunette wonders if this is the right thing…He knew he was cheating, but…for some reason he really didn't care. He wasn't doing this for revenge or for ill will towards his girlfriend. He was doing this for his friend, whom he truly cared for and he knew the boy needed help…All this thoughts stopped feeling the small tan hand on his hard-on. A soft moan escapes his lips…

_It's been too long…  
_  
He bites his bottom lip as the other male's hot cavern engulfs his tip and then continues to slowly swallow him. Coal eyes look down to find his cock nowhere to be seen all he saw was blond hair. Then the blonde starts to slide his mouth back to reveal what he was looking for. Shivers slide up the older ones back, "Naruto…You don't have to…"

"I want to…I need to…" Sparkling blue eyes look up, "I'd love to…"

The shivers then slid back down his spine, he groans low in his throat lolling his head back playing gently with the soft blond locks of hair as the young man gives him the best blow job he's ever had in his life. After a while he feels a small tingleily feeling, he quickly pushes Naruto back onto the bed. Then again wide surprised blue eyes look up at him. The look on his face made the brunette smile and laugh deep in his throat. He crawls over and swiftly removes the sweats the blond was wearing. He then stares at the young man, only in boxers. He says out loud, "I just realized I've never done this before…"

Naruto sits up scooting close to his love, wrapping an arm around his neck. Then he whispers into his ear, "Touch it…"

Dark eyes misty with lust look at the bulge sitting in his friends lap, slowly he reaches out to touch it. He slowly slides his fingers down from the head down to the end. It was certainly different; the heat coming through the thin layer of cotton comforted him in a way. "It's ok if you…don't…"

Sasuke dips his head and kisses his friend and whispers, "Shh…its ok…"

Sliding two fingers under the elastic on each hip he slowly slides the younger man's boxers off and he almost gasps looking at his friend's appendage. He wasn't huge, like himself, but he wasn't small either. Large pale hands press against a tan chest slowly pushing him back onto the bed as he leans down to come face to face with his fears. His pale lips tenderly kiss the tip of him; he then shivers hearing the noise the blond makes. He takes it fully into his hand and starts to stroke him just the way he thinks he would like it if he was jacking himself off. After a while the blond speaks up, "Do you have lube?"

Quickly the brunette sits up staring down into a tan face, "Uh…yeah…" He climbs off the bed to go get it, "Someone gave it to me as a joke for my birthday…said something about…me being uptight and needing the lube to get the stick out of my ass…" He smiles hearing the blonde giggle. He grabs a condom and then finds his way back over. He begins to apply the lube to his fingers and then grabs the blond's legs lifting them up to view his opening. Dark eyes just stare for a moment and then look at the blond.

"You're not going to hurt me…I promise…"

Sasuke nods sliding his fingers around and over the small and very tight opening. He then pushes one finger inside getting a loud moan from his friend. His pale lips curl into a smile adding finger number two getting himself a even louder reaction. Then slowly he slides his fingers back and forth to prepair the young man for entry. The loud noises the blond made were oddly high pitched, but for some reason it just turned Sasuke on. "Ok…that's enough…"

_**"I'll find repose in new ways, Though I haven't slept in two days, Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone. But drenched in Vanilla twilight, I'll sit on the front porch all night, Waist deep in thought because when I think of you. I don't feel so alone."**_

Hearing the blond speak so breathlessly was also a turn on. Sasuke slides the condom on also lubing himself. He crawls in between two muscular tan legs his hands holding his legs up by the underside of the knee pressing his tip at the opening gate. Coal met sky, "Are you sure…"

"We've come this far…I should be asking if you're sure…"

Coal eyes soften, pale lips lean down to meet tan, "I was sure the moment I saw you cry…"

Naruto closes his eyes small happy tears falling from the corner of his eyes wrapping his arms around a strong pale neck, "Go…"

Sasuke adjusts himself, as he slowly slides inside leaning forward he presses both palms into the bed and each shoulder is assigned a knee. After a few shallow thrust he quickly speeds up until he loses himself relentlessly pounding into the tan young man over and over, encouraged by the loudness of his new lover, he completely loses himself trusting hard and fast. He never felt something so tight, so hot, it felt soooooo good. Sasuke towards the end could feel the claw marks as Naruto desperately tried to hold on, then as they reached closer to climax Naruto started to cry out over and over and over…

"I love you! Oh god I love you Sasuke! Please don't stop…please don't stop…"

Sasuke sits at his desk in his boxers staring at the sleeping naked tan man in his bed, "What now, Sasuke…what do you do now…"

_**"When violet eyes get brighter, And heavy wings grow lighter, I'll taste the sky and feel alive again. And I'll forget the world that I knew, But I swear I won't forget you, Oh if my voice could reach back through the past, I'd whisper in your ear, Oh darling I wish you were here."**_


	4. We Tend To Make Each Other Blush

We. Tend. To. Make. Each. Other. Blush.

_**"If you're the bird Whenever we pretend it's summer Then I'm the worm I know the part, it's such a bummer But fair is fair If my segments get separated I'll scream And you'll be there"**_

Soft eyelashes slowly flutter open to reveal sapphire blue eyes. The young man slowly sits up leaning back with one hand on a mattress that clearly did not belong to him. He rubs his eye with his free hand and slowly slides out of bed, once rising to his feet blue eyes wince in pain from the sharp pain coming from his backside. Blonde hair rustles about as he shakes his head. Naruto leans down to pick up his clothing and then flops back down to sit on his best friend's bed. "I am so pathetic…"

Gently tapping a pencil against a note book, dark eyes stare at the clock waiting for class to end. He jumps suddenly feeling his phone vibrate. A low growl forms in the bottom of his pale throat before grabbing his phone and looks at his new text message.

From Greeneyedgirl09: _Tonight I'm inviting all of my friends out to dinner, my treat, to my father's new restaurant and I have a special announcement to make! Look good and don't be late! XOXO – Sakura_

Obsidian eyes roll as Sasuke snaps his phone shut. For the next few minutes of class he stared blankly at the chalkboard wondering how he should act with Naruto…He didn't know if he should take him as a date, arrive as friends, or just go at his own time on his own accord and keep it all a secret…The brunette knew he had to talk to the blond bimbo, and soon.

After receiving the same text from his best girlfriend he smiled knowing very well what the announcement was. Naruto grabs his bag from beside Sasuke's door and starts to open the door he stops as the phone rings. He quickly drops his bag running over to pick up the phone only to stop after reading the caller ID. "Madison…" he sits down on the coach waiting anxiously for the answering machine.

"_I'm sorry but I am not home at the moment *loud crashing noises in the back* NARUTO! Oh my god! *off in the distance* I'm sorry! Oh fuck there's beer everywhere!...SHIT uuuuuhhhh leave a message bye!"_

The foxy blond couldn't help but burst into laughter every time he heard that. He paid Sasuke 50 bucks to keep his answering machine that way, His laughter stopped as soon as he heard the most sickeningly sweet soft laughter coming through the machine and then it speak.

"_You're so silly you tard…I think I need to meet this Naruto! Any way! I was calling to let you know I can't wait till you come home for the weekend! Daddy desperately needs to speak to you. Oh...*her voice becomes low and seductive* I got you a present…*she then giggles* I love you bye bye tard"_

No matter how badly he wanted to pick up the phone and cuss her out or even pick up the machine and throw it. He sat there and endured the pain. A deep heavy sigh escapes before he gets up grabbing his bag just as he starts to stand up right, the door opens up on him. "Ahh! Hey! Someone behind the door here!"

"THEN MOVE DOBE!"

Naruto pouts moving out of the way allowing the older male to walk in and close the door behind him. The tall pale man stands there with his arms crossed and his eyes piercing into blue, "Why are you still here…"

Continuing to pout the blonde huffs, "I didn't have class today, teme…DUR. I was just leaving! I have to get ready for the dinner party."

Coal eyes soften, "Oh yeah…about that…"

The blond looks at the raven curiously as he walks over to his couch. Sasuke was about to say something when he notices the new message alert on his machine '_Shit…I know exactly who called…'_ He quickly turns looking at the blue eyed boy, "Do I go with you as a date?...or as friends? Or just…not at all?"

Blue eyes fill with sadness and he hangs his head, "We should just go on each other's own accord…I will not fool myself, or anyone else. I will definitely not force you into a situation you don't want to be in…"

As the blond spoke the brunette walked closer towards him until toe to toe, once blue eyes saw the tips of Sasuke's shoes he quickly looked up only to gasp as a firm pale hand grabbed his chin, "Shh…"

Pale and tan lips meet in a soft kiss, "If that's what you truly want…"

Naruto tightly closes his eyes holding back tears, "I can't have what I truly want, so I will do what is best for the both of us…" he takes a step back putting a hand on the door knob.

Black eyes look at him with a slight sadness, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't say that…I'll see you tonight…" Quickly the blond opens and shuts the door quickly walking to his own room before the brunette could even say goodbye.

Sasuke sits down to play the message, he leans his head back tightly closing his eyes. He picks up the phone to call his girlfriend.

_**"If I'm your boy Let's take a shortcut we remember And we'll enjoy Picking apples in late september like We've done for years Then we'll take a long walk Through the cornfield And I'll kiss you Between the ears"**_

"WHAT?" A pink haired girl loudly exclaimed inside a echoing female restroom. Blue eyes wince at the high pitched yell.

"No way! THE Sasuke Uchiha had SEX with you!" Her arms flailed about as she talked. The blond nods gently fiddling with his brown jacket he had on over a blue button up with brown dress pants.

"Yeah..I mean…it was pitty sex…"

"Oh come on Naruto, he said he was attracted to you! That's not pitty sex!" The girl gets a large grin on her face scareing the teenage boy, "How was it…"

Naruto blushes deep red pushing her gently and then whispering, "It was amazing…"

"I knew it! Was it big?"

"OH MY GOD! Sakura! Seriously?" He stares at her with a slightly amused look on his face.

The girl nods still grinning holding back enormous laughter, "Seriously…tell me."

"Yes…it was…huge."

The two of them burst into laughter. "We better get to the table…"

Naruto smiles and pokes his head out the door and makes a run for it before anyone can see him, then Sakura slowly walks out behind him. The two of them walk over to the large party room she was holding her event in. The both of them stopped dead in their tracks seeing Sasuke standing and talking with people with a girl who had long curly brown hair in a short black classic dress with her back to them holding onto his arm.

"No fucking way…"

"Who said he could bring that bitch here?"

The two of them look at each other, Naruto looking exstremely angry, "Make her leave…"

Sakura throws her arms up, "No! I can't just do that! Look Naruto…you have to calm down…ok…do it for me…and do it for Sasuke…ok?"

"I'mma need a hard drink…and a few deep breaths." The blond takes a few moments to gather himself before walking on towards them with Sakura by his side.

"…they were so cute! I love my job so much. School is a bust thou, trying to be animal doctor seems to be a great challenge…" The sound of that woman's voice made Naruto want to jump on her and rip her hair out. How could Sasuke do this to him?...Once he joined the circle he stopped to study her face. She was a cute little thing that she was. She barely wore any make up, her dress was low cut but she had a bunch of pearl necklaces on covering up her cleavage, very classy. If Sasuke was to have a girlfriend, that would be her, in his imagination.

"Oh Madison, Sakura and Naruto."

Naruto snapped to attention hearing his love's voice in such an odd tone. He looks up at the smiling girl as she exstends her hand, "How nice to meet you finally! I heard you on the answering machine! Sasuke has told me so much about you! You should come home with him for the weekend you two seem to be really good friends!"

Naruto relentlessly shook her hand smiling, "Yes, we are good friends…but I have other plans for this weekend but thank you…"

"Aww that's too bad…Oh! Hello! Miss host," She shakes Sakura's hand, "How are you?"

Sakura smiles, "I'm good" She looks around and claps loudly, "Comeon everyone! Lets all sit down!"

Madison starts to tug Sasuke along, he lifts a hand up to her, as if she could read his mind she let go and kept on walking to sit down.

Naruto stands there burning holes into the other male with his evil stare, "How dare you…"

"Listen, calm the FUCK down and listen to me," He steps closely to the blond talking in hard but hushed tones, "I called her after you left I was trying to tell her I couldn't come home this weekend and she was all 'well you won't like my surprise…' she fucking knocks on my god damn door, ok…and now I HAVE to go home for the weekend and deal with her fucking father…" He places his large pale hands on Naruto's forearms. "I want nothing more to hug you right now…I'm so sorry…"

"Its fine…" The blond jerks away from Sasuke and walks to the table to sit on one side of Sakura with a tall sliverish blonde haired man sitting on her other side. Sasuke sighs going to sit next to his girlfriend.

Later on in the night, dinner is almost over and desert will be soon. Naruto at this point has had way too much to drink and is talking nonsense to the person next to him. When suddenly Sakura stands up clanking her fork against her glass, "Excuse me! Excuse me can I have everyone's attention!"

Everyone stops talking and looks up at Sakura.

The young lady smiles softly "Its time for my announcement," she reaches down to grab the hand of the man next to her. The man stands up obviously much older than her he smiles standing up and clears his throat, "I and Sakura are getting married…"

Everyone burst into applause congratulations shouted all over the table. Sakura smiles wiping the small tears in her eyes, "And all of you are invited!"

Naruto mumbles, "Even the skank..."

Green eyes stare hard at him, "Yes…only if Sasuke brings her…"

Blue eyes roll he lays his head back on the back of his chair. He gets up and walks to the restroom, Unknowing of the dark eyes watching him.

Sasuke whispers something to his girlfriend before quickly getting out of his chair and following the blond.

Naruto leans on a sink staring at himself in the mirror. He looked pathetic and lethargic, "I am so wasted…"

A deep voice echoes thou the restroom, "I'm sorry…"

Quickly blue eyes look over into dark ones, "Stop saying that…"

The brunette walks over to the blond taking him into his arms rubbing his back, "I…don't know why, Naruto…even with her here…I can't stop thinking about you…"

The tan teen pushes Sasuke off of him staring at him with angry eyes, "Don't lie!"

"I'm not lying!" Strong pale hands grab his face. "I still don't know what I am going to do about all of this…" He leans his head down to gently kiss the other boy, only to be immediately pushed to the hard tile floor.

The angry blond walks around him, "Fuck you!" He storms out of the bathroom and out of the restaurant getting into his car.

Sasuke hurriedly follows him, as he watches the blond pull away in his car and runs to Sakura breathing hard. The girl looks at him with wide eyes and so does the mans girlfriend. "Sasuke whats wrong?"

"Naruto…drunk…driving home…"

"Fuck…"

_**"You and I left our troubles far behind But I still have just one more question on my mind For all my pals who live in the oceans and the seas With fronds like these well, Who needs anemones?**_

_**You're the bird, I'm the worm And it's plain to see That we were meant to be"**_


	5. I'll Never Know Why Sparrows

I'll. Never. Know. Why. Sparrows. Love. The. Snow.

_**"I opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold"**_

"Do you know why I am pulling you over, sir?"

"Uh…Yeah! Because…I'm drunk?"

The police officer looked the blond with the most bewildered expression. He looked around almost as if looking for the cameras to make sure he wasn't being pranked. A slightly amused sigh escaped him as he started writing things down on that note pad of evil patrol officers always have.

"Do you have you driver's licenses and proof of insurance, sir?"

Naruto smiles nodding yes, the cop gives him permission to get them for him. The young blond gives the officer his whole wallet and all of the papers in his dashboard, then laying his head on the window he looks at the bewildered officer with his big irresistible blue eyes. "Good luck with that!" Naruto giggles giddily, "You're cute…"

"Please stay in your vehicle and don't move, sir." The office fights the urge to laugh and shakes his head walking back to his patrol car to try and make sense of the blonds records.

"Nice ass…" the blonde mumbles to himself, he leans back in his seat and looks at himself in the rear view mirror. Then a white BMW pulls in front of him on the median. Naruto makes a 'O-noes-I'm-in-trouble-now-and-there-is-nothing-I-can-do-about-it' face as his pink haired friend gets out of the car walking quickly over to the passenger side of his Jeep. The office in his patrol car gets out of his car standing at his door.

"Ma'am! Who are you? What are you doing?" He starts walking over but quickly stops when her green emerald eyes filled with anger stab him.

"My name is Sakura. I'm this_ child's_ friend. I just have to say a few things then I will get in my car and follow you back to the station." The officer looks down at his papers and back at her. "Well, Naruto seems to have a clear record…so I plan on letting him go with a warning. You can take him home, just be sure to come back and get his vehicle tomorrow." He says shakily. She nods walking over to him to get Naruto's paper work her heels stomping on the pavement she gives him a short and sweet smile thanking him before stomping back to the passenger door. Sakura reaches in grabbing Naruto by the arm pulling him out with her freakish strength.

"O wow o wow ow ow! Sakura! Ow! Jesus Christ bitch what the fuck!" The blond yells as he is dragged and thrown into her car. She slams the door and walks around the front of the car and then heavily sits down in the driver seat slamming the door. Her green eyes stare at him with harsh anger, blue ones stare back at her questioningly.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Fuck Naruto! What the fuck is wrong with you!" She screams at the top of her lungs hitting him over and over with his paper work then throwing it at him. Sakura breathes heavily gripping onto the side of her seat tightly to keep herself twisted towards him. Naruto flinches with every hit and one last time when they hit his body, he gently fiddles with them looking down unable to look at her.

"Answer me! NOW! How could you do that! And when I say that I mean drive off in a drunken rage, are you mental?" Naruto quickly looks up at her, "No! Shit…maybe…" he sits back in his seat looking up then slowly closes them fighting the tears that threatened to show themselves. "He…Sasuke…he came into the bathroom and just said all these lies…didn't know why he was with her…and he tried to kiss me. I couldn't do it…I just ran without thinking." The now angry blond punches the dashboard, "Fucking FUCK!" He screams and then looks at his friend tears falling from his eyes. "I fucking love that son of a bitch so fucking much." Sakura can barely contain herself instantly holding her best friend tightly in her arms, "I'm sorry…and I know…" she gently strokes his hair and then smiles. "Just don't ever do that again...ok?" she lifts up his head looking into his eyes. Naruto smiles nodding he wipes his face and sits back. "Can you take me home now?" She nods starting the car.

_**"Time together is just never quite enough When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home What will it take to make or break this hint of love? We need time, only time"**_

Naruto woke the next morning with a raging boner and headache. Needless to say the two do not mix well epically with nothing to relieve either. The blond almost threw himself out of bed. He makes himself a bowl of cereal and blobs down onto his couch turning the TV on. Instead of watching the news he got lost in the sick and twisted island that is his mind and the gears that turn it. How was he ever going to explain himself if he ever has to be in the same place with that thing people call a person? Better question, how was _Sasuke_ going to explain why he stormed out drunk? Why did he even love the son of a bitch? Was he even worth his love? Was he really worth fighting for? Would he really drive drunk and almost kill himself over him? Well obviously…so was that the answer? If he was able to almost drink himself dead because he could barely stand to be conscious while his love was giving some whore attention, if he was able to almost drive himself off the side of the road because he could barely stand to be so in love with someone he couldn't have…then he was worth it right?

"Naruto!" a familiar voice yelled while knocking on the door with force behind it.

The blond jumped out of his seat scared half to death by the sudden loud noise, cereal and milk going everywhere. Naruto cursed and threw the bowl not really caring. He hurries to the door opening it hurriedly. Tired blue eyes quickly become alert and wide staring into beautiful black holes he could lost in if he was allowed.

"Sasuke…"

Instantly the raven haired young man threw himself at the blond, holding him tightly sliding his fingers threw his golden locks. His pale lips kissing all over the other young man's face, he whispers, "don't ever do that again…I thought I had lost you." Naruto was hypnotized by the other man's touch and presence he had totally forgot how confused he was. The blond gently held onto the bottom the dark haired man's shirt whispering back, "I'm sorry…I couldn't handle it…I know there wasn't much you could do…I" Instantly cut off by the feel of tears on his neck where Sasuke had hidden his face in shame. "I should have never…hell…there was nothing I could do…no way I could foresee myself being…this monster towards you…" Naruto's heart sank pulling away from Sasuke looking into eyes and searching his face. "What are you talking about…" Immediately he saw that apologetic look on the raven's face, then just like clockwork the blond pushes him back. "No…don't you dare…" Sasuke face feel even further almost looking deformed. "What now! Why did you even come here! Hell I don't even want to fucking know…"

"Naruto…" pale hands tried to reach for him only being slapped away.

"FUCK YOU! GET THE FUCK OUT! How could you!" Naruto steps back into his apartment griping his chest as if to hold his heart from falling onto the floor and breaking. He whispers "How could you…I don't even know what…I don't care anymore…I won't do this anymore…even if it kills me…I won't do this anymore" the blond stomps his foot gritting his teeth.

"Naruto…I have to move away for a while…it's for" Unable to finish his sentence because of a smack across his face. Sasuke holds his face looking at Naruto with immense pain in his expression.

"My…heart feels like it's going to…leave my body and just suddenly fall apart slowly in front of me…just get The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Sight. NOW!" He slams the door in the face of the man he loves the most falling to the floor crying as loud and as hard as he can to only slightly ease the pain in his chest.

Sasuke stood there and listened for a short moment and slowly walked back to his car to try and compose himself. He slides into the car and looks to the passenger trying to look sad, but not as crushed as he really was.

"I guess he didn't take it well…" Madison's sickeningly sweet voice said with a hint of sadness for her lover. "No…no…no he didn't…but we're best friends…he isn't really able to come and visit me either." Sasuke tried his best to mask how hurt he really was.

"Well maybe once you start getting paid you can pay for his trip to come see you!" The clueless girl smiles.

"Yeah…Maybe…" Sasuke looked up for a short moment before backing out and heading towards his new home in Augusta, Main. He was going to work for Madison's father until they could 'support themselves and start a family', but what Madison's father didn't know…well no one knew…was that Sasuke was planning on getting enough money to, yes support himself, but not him and Madison. He wanted to be able to break away from his family and Madison to live a life with his soul mate…Naruto. Madison may have his body and his mind…but it was the blond blue eyed man that held his heart…and he held it tight.

_**"When we're apart whatever are you thinking of? If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone? So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love? All the time, all the time"**_


	6. Concentrate and You'll Feel Me

Concentrate. And. You'll. Feel. Me. Everywhere._****_

"If we could sit together a moment And talk forever just to pass the time I would smile as the shivers and chills run down my spine With your eyes are locked on mine Oh we will fill the metro skies with country air And when you close your tired eyes I'll meet you there I'll meet you there"

"Please Naruto…please forgive me and call me…I'm begging you…" *SNAP* Quickly Sasuke closes his phone after leaving one of many messages on Naruto's cell phone. His dark eyes look up as his girlfriend walks over carrying a tray of snacks and some homemade lemonade. She sets the tray down and then slowly sets herself down sliding her dress under her. Madison looks at Sasuke frowning, she grabs his hand gently squeezing it. "Still can't get ahold of him?"

The raven shakes his head slowly extremely upset unable to hide how torn up he is anymore. He leans back in his seat nibbling on a scone. "He wouldn't even talk to me the last week of school…He didn't look at me, anything…" The brunette woman's frown deepens walking over to Sasuke slowly sitting in his lap, she runs her fingers threw his hair slowly. "Well, darling…he'll come around eventually…yall were such good friends, ya?" Sasuke nods leaning his head on her chest looking at the lake in their backyard the color of the sky being reflected by its surface only made him more depressed.

_Oh Naruto…if you would just give me a chance…_

After Sasuke left that day to go back his hometown so he could set up his internship under Madison's father, Naruto stop receiving his calls, texts, and e-mails. The blond blocked him from everything, even Sakura did probably with Naruto's orders. The raven didn't understand it all, he thought the blond was madly in love with him, just as he was with the blond. He didn't realize how much he actually loved Naruto until he realized his life was in danger. Sasuke took himself through the process of how his life would be without the blond and realized he was his whole life. He had let the way his family raised him and the things they brainwashed him to thinking and believing get in the way of his chance at true happiness. He knew he was supposed to be with Naruto for the rest of his life. Now it's been almost a month and he was trying his best not to give up on his love, even if the other man had no idea how he felt…Well no one knew how he felt…at least he thinks so. Little does he know his little girlyfriend is getting a bit suspicious.

_**"Deep inside of you there's a ruby glow And it gets brighter then you and I will ever know There's a rushing sound that surrounds us when we walk alone And it's everything we've never known"**_

"Naruto…you have got to stop this. Just listen to what he has to say! At least let me talk to him!" Sakura was begging her best friend to give him a chance. A chance at the happiness he wants and needs. She couldn't see any other reason for Sasuke to constantly be trying to get ahold of the blond accept to tell him how he really feels.

"No…I've chosen to be alone forever…If Sasuke doesn't want me, then no one will have me." Naruto throws a box into the back of his jeep. He dusts his hands off and looks at his friend. "I'm going back home to hopefully quickly live the rest of my life in a cabin near the waterfalls to write books…*alone*." The pink haired woman sighs leaning on the jeep, "Just talk to him Naruto…Just one more time before you leave…You both deserve one last hurrah…" She leans over to kiss his cheek and give him a hug. "I'll come visit after my honeymoon…I promise." The blond smiles and punches her light on the arm, "You better!" He softly waves goodbye as she gets into her car and drives away.

Naruto takes his phone out of his pocket and looks at it. He slowly opens it staring at it contemplating weather to call or not and then he jumps as it starts to ring. The number on the phone is not who he was expecting surprisingly, it was a number he didn't know at all. The blond gathers all his courage and answers it, "Hello?"

_"Hello? Naruto Uzimaki?"_

Blue eyes expanded wide as to mimic the sky hearing that sickeningly sweet voice, but yet it was as sickeningly sweet as normal. "Yes, this is him. Madison Gray?"

_"Oh dear heavens! I didn't think you'd answer! Yes it's Madison! How are you, darling?"_

Naruto sits down on the side walk still slightly in shock, "I'm alright…Just got done packing my stuff…I was just heading home."

_"O shoot! I was going to ask if you wanted to come visit Sasuke? My treat! Please don't refuse that would simply just break my little heart!"_

The blond stares at the ground thinking very quickly trying to come up with an excuse…but he already had one…and she still asked, he really didn't think he was going to be able to get out of this one. "Well Uh…hmm…"

_"I know you've been avoiding Sasuke."_

Naruto was shocked once again, "I uh…Madi"

_"You don't need to explain yourself, darlin'. I just can't stand seeing my Sasuke so upset. I think ya'll need some real closure on things. Please come up. I know you don't owe me any favors, and you may not like me. Just be a friend this one last time."_

The blond could not deny the sadness in her voice, he sighed heavily and decided to take one last leap of faith. "Yeah, I'll come visit for a bit…Thank you for this Madison. I needed a nice kick in the ass."

_"You're welcome darlin'! Everyone needs a kick when they're down sometimes! I'll be expecting you in the mornin'! I e-mailed you directions. See you then Naruto!"_ *click*

Naruto takes a deep breath opening his e-mail walking to his car door he stops for a moment seeing all the e-mails from Sasuke. He shakes it off opening the one from Madison as he gets into his car. "Well…here I come Sasuke…can we make it right this time?"

_**"Wander down the street And I would be the pavement beneath your feet If we could just be immobile for some time And finally figure out the way we feel About the missing puzzle pieces and cloudy question marks It still looks a bit surreal"  
**_  
Jet black hair rustled and tousled from sleep pop out from under the thick blankets that kept the body attached to it warm at night. The pale ripped body slides the blanket off of its body setting its feet on the ground. Dark coal eyes look beside him to see no one, then ears belonging to these eyes hear voices downstairs. The dark eyed man slides on some sweatpants and t-shirt, then he makes his way downstairs to see what is going on. He stops for a moment hearing a voice that was chillingly familiar. Sasuke then quickens his steps almost breaking into a run he stops dead in his tracks in the entry way to the kitchen staring deep into the bluest skies he's ever seen so close to the ground. He mumbles under his breath, "Naruto…"

The blond looks at Sasuke extremely confused, then he looks at Madison taking his cup of coffee from her. "He didn't know I was coming?" She smiles sipping her coffee and giggles; "Nope!" she walks over Sasuke and kisses his cheek. "Surprise, darlin'!" she hands him his own cup of coffee and makes her way to the back porch to enjoy the sunrise. Her smile of pure trickery unseen as she walks away.

Sasuke walks up to Naruto setting down his cup, the blond takes a step back only to bump into the counter. Naruto sets down his cup and tries to smile, "Hi…"

"She invited you?" Sasuke could barely believe his eyes, he could barely even speak. "Yup…I was just as surprised as you are right now…and pretty damn surprised I even came! You should thank her some day…or not depending upon how this whole week goes." Dark eyes widen even bigger if they could, "A week?...I don't think I can keep my hands off of you for that long…" Naruto's blue eyes widen then squint angrily, "Don't feed me that crap…I did not come here for you sweep me off my feet as you have before!" Sasuke grips the blond's forearms tightly gritting his teeth trying not to scream at the top of his lungs, "If you would have read my e-mails…and texts…or even answer a phone call you would know that I'm madly in love with you!" Naruto gasps his eyes flying wide open, "You're such a fucking dirty liar!" the blond hisses only to gasp again as Sasuke kisses him full force. The blue eyed man could only melt leaning on the other man griping the front of his shirt desperately. He could feel Sasuke's true feelings being pressed against him with that kiss. "I love you…you will be mine when the time is right…"

"Sasuke…"

The two quickly separated realizing where they were and grabbed their cups to go and join Madison, little did they know she was watching the whole time. Watching the two boys walk towards her all she could think was how much fun this week was going to be.

_**"You could be anywhere I'll meet you there You could be anywhere Open your eyes and see everything you can be I'll meet you there"**_


	7. Think It Might Kill Us

**Think. It. Might. Kill. Us.**_****_

"Hello, tell me you know Yeah, you figured me out Something gave it away And it would be such a beautiful moment To see the look on your face To know that I know that you know now And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking You know nothing Cause you and I Why, we go carrying on for hours, on and We get along much better Than you and your boyfriend"

The next morning Naruto awoke feeling his strange surroundings he remembered where he was and felt slightly awkward as he got out of bed. He admired the room as he pulled a grey v neck t-shirt and jeans out of his oversized gym bag. The bed was obviously an antique carved by a skilled carpenter and painted gold. The many years the bed frame had endured gave it the perfect character. The curtains were a royal purple with gold accents and gold tassels. The two dressers in the room matched the bed frame, there was a large mirror over the dresser right across from the bed. The blonde slowly walked over to it and leaned on the dresser slowly sliding his fingers over the carvings in the gold painted wood. His blue eyes slowly looked up to stare at himself in the mirror.

_What am I doing here?..._

He sighed sliding his tan fingers through his blond tousles of hair and ruffling it a bit. Naruto smoothed over his shirt and picked up a long chain with half an inch chains at the end of it donned a bunch of charms some bigger than others. He admired one charm in particular which was sliver melted and sculpted into a fox and painted. Once dull blue eyes brightened and smiled before sliding it over his head and around his neck and it dangled down to tip the V of his t-shirt. After one last glance in the mirror satisfied with his look he made his way down to the kitchen. The blond slowly poured himself a cup of fresh coffee and poured in quite a bit of caramel vanilla flavored cream with lots of sugar. He closed his eyes and took a slow drink before making his way to the back porch to sit and enjoy the sunrise. He stared out at the pond watching it change colors as the sun came up.

Naruto had a slightly awkward first day taking a tour of the mansion and the entire property, it made him very uncomfortable. Considering he was poor for some time until he was 16 and his grandparent's careers took off. Regarding the previous day, him and Sasuke barely spoke to one another just gave each other sideways glances now and then. Naruto caught Sasuke staring at him like he was a piece of meat and he hadn't eaten in days a few times, which made his first day even more awkward. Sasuke had taken up the responsibility of showing Naruto to his room at the end of the evening.

_Sasuke walked up the stairs behind Naruto. The pale man took a few steps quickly to get ahead of him and once at the door to his bedroom he stepped infront of it looking into the blond's deep baby blues._

"This is your room for your stay…" Naruto nodded and then waited a few moments, when Sasuke still didn't move so he could enter the room he made a face.

"Sasuke…move…*now*" Sasuke winced at the sterness in his last word, he could also hear the frustration and anger.

"Naruto…I…let me explain…" The raven jumped hearing the blond man stomp his foot and then the low growl in his throat.

"I am *tired*…and certainly *NOT* in the mood for your…shenanigans. Now…will you so kindly move and let me into my room so that I can sleep long enough to have the energy to get through tomarrow." Sasuke closed his eyes taking a deep breath to hold in his emotions moving away from the door and opening it for him. He slowly walked away and over his shoulder he whispered, "Good night, Naruto…"

Naruto shook his head and took a deep breath walking into the room and flopping himself down on the bed. He choked back a sob as he gently wept, "Sasuke…you bastard…how could you do this to me?"

"Well good mornin' darlin'!" that sickeningly sweet voice jolted him out of his thoughts of last night. His blue eyes look up at her and digest her appearance. Her long brunette hair was up on top of her head kept out of her face by a headband. She was wearing a sports bra to hold down and keep her average sized breasts constricted. Madison also had on soccer shorts and was sweating quite profusely.

"I didn't know you took morning runs…I do too you should wake me up next time." Naruto smiled at her taking another drink of his coffee. He had decided after his conversations with the girl yesterday she wasn't so bad, she was actually quite friendly and meant no harm. Madison smiled back at him nodding, "Sounds like a plan!" The blond stares at the pond in deep thought for a moment enjoying the beauty of their property. After a long moment he looks at the brunette woman next to him questioningly, "Where is Sasuke?"

"Oh hun, he didn't tell you?" She looks at him with buried eyebrows sounding apologetic. Naruto shakes his head 'no'. Considering how he behaved towards the raven last night he had no time to tell the young man anything about his day to day routine. "He's at work with my father. My father is the head of a law firm and Sasuke is interning…He has 10 months left then he'll probably be brought on as a fulltime attorney."

Naruto's blue eyes grew wider with every word. So that was it? He was only here…He was only with her…because he needed to get places to set his future on the right track? The blond suddenly had never felt so blond. Then again this couldn't have been the plan all along. Sasuke had told the blond before that he truly cared for her even if she had cheated, but that doesn't mean he couldn't of had a change of heart. Suddenly Naruto's heart flutter making his whole body lighter. Sasuke…was doing all of this…for *them*. The love of his life, the man he knew he would be with the rest of his life or he would just be alone, returned his feelings. The man he gave the cold shoulder for 2 months was trying so desperately to tell him how he really felt, not trying to desperately make excuses and apologize for breaking his heart again. Oh Naruto felt like such a fool, and if Sasuke could just see the look on the blond's face he would have loved it.

The brunette woman could see the wheels turning in the blonde's brain as she watched the young man's facial expressions change every few moments. Unable to contain herself she started to giggle. Last week when she had used her boyfriend's computer to do something quick his e-mail was already wide open to an e-mail addressed to narutouzimaki10. As her eyes slowly went over it her heart sank and sank until it fell to the floor and broke. Eventually, the young woman was able to pick up the pieces and put all the pieces to the puzzle that was her lover together. She decided no person should ever be forced to be without the person they truly considered their soul mate. Madison put together a plan to get her soon-to-be-ex-lover and his best friend to completely discover each other. Upon meeting this Naruto she could instantly see why Sasuke took such a liking to the adorable young man.

Blue eyes were staring at her intently as her giggles got out of control. He smiled and shook his head, "So what do you do around here to pass the time until he comes home?" Madison sighs taking a deep breath she smiles at him, "I do what a woman in my family is expected to do: homely work. As bad as that sounds I actually enjoy it. I like to clean and cook, but I also train horses." Naruto's eyes widen and he smiles big, "I love animals! I've never been horseback riding! Lets go!" He grabs her arm ushering her to show him to the horses.

_**"Well how long, can I go on like this, Wishing to kiss you, Before I rightly explode? This double life I lead isn't healthy for me In fact it makes me nervous If I get caught I could be risking it all Baby there's a lot that I miss In case I'm wrong"**_

"Bye all, I'll see you all tomorrow!" Sasuke waved bye to his co-workers and quickly made way to his car. He could barely contain his need to see those lovely skies entombed in the eyes of his blond object of affection. The blond was all he could think about all day. Damn that blond he thought to himself all day. The raven drove as quickly as he could home, stopped at a red light he took a deep breath. "Get ahold of yourself Sasuke…It's not like you can ravage him upon arrival. All you can do is stare and visualize. He's not yours yet…not exclusively." Moments later he pulled into the circle driveway and parked his car got out, shut the door, and made his way inside.

The butler took his coat and hung it up. "Madam Madison and Mister Uzimaki are out at the barn riding horses…I was ordered to tell you upon your arrival so you could go join them." The older man bowed and walked back out the front door motioning Sasuke to follow him. He got onto a golf cart and asked Sasuke to join him so he could drive him to the barn.

When they finally arrived and stopped, Sasuke could only stare as a shirtless Naruto commanding his horse to jump over hurtles. The raven slowly slide to his feet and walked over the fence to lean on it and watch. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder looking to his right he smiled at Madison and kissed her forehead. Turning back to stare at the blond, "He's quite a natural, huh?" Sasuke said with a pit of pride. Madison nodded, "He sure is…I think I'm going to have father hire him as a jockey." Dark coal eyes widen looking at her sharply, "He could get hurt!" he quickly shook his head fully turning to look at her, "I don't want him working for your father…it just wouldn't be right!" The brunette woman crosses her arms trying to look as suspicious of him as possible, "Why would it not be right? Hmm?" Sasuke instantly bit the inside of his cheek. _Shit._

"Because…he's not a professional?" he said with a slight affliction at the end of his sentence. Madison smiled and held back a loud laugh. "It will be fine…and he'll be safe." Naruto comes trotting over on his horse with a huge smile plastered on his face he wipes the sweat off his forehead his blond hair sticking to his head and face. The blonde's smile quickly fades confusing Sasuke who was smiling back at him, he turns around and suddenly becomes stiff looking at Madison's father.

"What is all this sugar plum?" Her father says with a soft but stern voice. She walks over to hug him, "Hi to you too daddy!" she turns to look at Naruto still holding onto her father. "Mine and Sasuke's guest Mister Uzimaki was just riding Cookie. She loves him daddy." Her father suddenly looked very interested, "Cookie doesn't warm up so easily…What's your name son?"

Naruto suddenly felt very nervous, and very exposed. He felt like that man could see everything inside of him all his secrets and that he was going to be murdered by the man's very stare. "Naruto…sir."

"Strange…but I like it. You ever rode a horse before, son?" Naruto quickly shook his head no. "Interesting…want a job?" Blue eyes widen and he shakes his head yes quickly. "Wonna be my jockey at the next race this weekend? If I like you I'll take you on fulltime. Get you your own apartment."

Naruto could have fallen off the horse he didn't want to keep all his bones in tact so badly. "Oh yes sir! I would truly enjoy that, sir! I won't let you down, sir! Thank you so much!" he was hurting bad for money…obviously. Mister Gray nodded smiling and walked away with his daughter.

_**"If I should be so bold I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand Tell you from the start how I've longed to be your man But I never said a word I guess I'm gonna miss my chance again"**_

Naruto directed Cookie back to her pin. He started taking off her harness when Sasuke walked into the stall. "That was amazing…" Naruto picked up a brush and started to brush the horse slowly. " Yeah I guess…it *felt* just as amazing." The raven slowly slid his arms around the blonde's waist from behind. Naruto shivered, "Sasuke…I'm sorry I never gave you a chance to explain yourself." Sasuke slowly slides his fingers over Naruto's abs talking softly next to his ear, "So you figured out why I did what I did…I have to do this Naruto." Naruto nods turns to look at Sasuke but pushes him back a bit to create some space in between them, "Yes I understand but what about Madison…she's not completely evil. I know you know that…what happens after this year…" Sasuke shakes the blonde gently, "Naruto! Stop…if she hurts she hurts if she understands she understands…I just know I want you and I *will* have you! When the year is over we'll move far away and start our lives together with enough financial support until we can both get jobs…" Naruto looks at him skeptically, "What are you talking about who said I was going to be with you?" sporting his signature grin. Sasuke almost pouts, "You are not semi-pouting right now…"

The raven growls low in his throat almost throwing Naruto into the nearest wall kissing him harder than ever kiss he had ever received before. He instantly melts against the pale man's body. Barely breaking his tan lips away from pale ones he whispers, "I'm all yours…" he gasps as quietly as possible as Sasuke bites down gently on his neck kissing downward until he reaches a tan nipple and gently bites it. Naruto yelps pushing Sasuke away, "Umm ow?" he laughs as Sasuke tackles him to the ground but instantly quiets as those pale lips were already back on his plump tan ones.

The blond sighed contently into the kiss wrapping his arms around a dark head of hair sliding his fingers into it and gripping gently. While furiously attacking the blond's mouth with his own he slides his long pale fingers down his sides making the other man shiver and then making way with his pants and undergarments. Naruto gasps feeling his cock hit the cool night air and be free from his constricting tight jeans. Long pale fingers stroke his manhood while moving his mouth down to suck vigorously at his shoulder to leave a dark hicky that could easily be hidden. The blond gasped and moaned without conviction while quickly taking off his new lover's shirt to allow him to quickly regain attack on his shoulder. Sasuke could no longer take the torcher the blond's noises did to him and he sat up on his knees sliding his own pants down his knees.

Blue eyes widen and then smile looking at the large appendage that was his lovers cock. He sits up on his elbows and slides the ravens cock into his mouth sucking on it causing Sasuke to growl. Sasuke grabs the blonds shoulders pulling him away. Naruto looks confused but quickly realizes what the brunette wants as he's shoved onto his belly and feels the other man grab his hips bringing them up so that Naruto is bent over with his round tan ass high in the air. The blond turns his head in the hay so he can stare into the deep coal colored eyes of his lover as he slams his cock into him. The both of them take deep shaky breaths feeling each other so intimately for the second time.

"Oh shit Sasuke…fuck me…please." Sasuke doesn't waste even the slightest of moments before grabbing ahold of his lovers tan hips sliding his cock out and slamming it back in as fast and hard as he can. Naruto cries out gripping the hay underneath him gasping and whimpering, "Oh fuck! Sasuke…it feels so good…so good. Oh fuck! Fuck me! Harder, Sasuke!" The raven leans over trailing kisses along Naruto's back while following his commands and fucking him harder if it were possible and even faster.

After about 10 more minutes the two of them cry out and groan low in their throats as they climax. Naruto's cum making a large pool underneath the two of them in the hay that lined the stall. Sasuke slowly slid out and leaned down to lick whatever happened to seep out. The taste of his own seed was going to need some getting use to but it was needed. Little did they know a pair of ears belonging to a Madison Gray was listening to them the entire time…

_**"All I really wanna do is love you A kind much closer than friends use But I still can't say it after all we've been through And all I really want from you is to feel me As the feeling inside keeps building And I will find a way to you if it kills me If it kills me If it kills me I think it might kill me"**_

After laying there in the afterglow of their love making for a moment Naruto stands up and puts his pants back on. His blue eyes look down at his lover, "You can't make this a regular occurrence you know…if anyone finds out its all over." Sasuke stands up dressing himself he sighs and nods, "Yeah…hopefully you get that apartment soon." Naruto sighs, "That's if I do well..." Sasuke kisses his forehead smiling, "You'll do great…and you'll look great too." The blue eyed man blushes pushing Sasuke who falls thru the door of the stall. The raven tilts his head back laughing and then instantly it stops his dark eyes widening in horror. "Madison…" he quickly stands up, "How long have you been there?" Madison smiles and laughs, "I just got here silly boy!" She kneels down to kiss him. Naruto winces a bit standing in the door way he shuts the door behind him as Sasuke stands up and dusts himself off. "I was just coming out here to tell yall it was time for dinner!" The both of them took an internal deep breath. The three of them started walking back towards the house. Just as they walk up to the front door Madison grabs Naruto's arm and tells Sasuke to go ahead. Looking confused as ever he frowns and makes his way into the house. The brunette young woman turns and smiles at Naruto.

"I know everything...that's all" She swiftly walks back in behind Sasuke leaving Naruto there gaping his mind running a million miles a second.  
_**  
"And all I really want from you is to feel me It's a feeling inside that keeps building And I will find a way to you if it kills me If it kills me If it kills me… It might kill me"**_

Author's Note: Sorry if yall are bit confused…but after going back and reading it after publishing it I realized how much it sucked so I went back and edited it and added quite a bit. It might still have some spelling errors but I think the contexts of the chapter is where I want it now. Thanks for reading (and/or rereading) please review! Much 3

-Jackielynn


	8. Oh Man Is A Giddy Thing

Oh. Man. Is. A. Giddy. Thing.

_**"Serve God love me and mend. This is not the end. Lived unbruised we are friends. And I'm sorry… I'm sorry."**_

Needless to say dinner was one hell of an awkward event for Naruto. Yet, Madison went along with dinner and the rest of the night as if she hadn't confessed to knowing secrets that could destroy Naruto and Sasuke's life plan. The blond 19-year-old walks into his guest room slowly shutting the door behind himself slowly. He walks over to his dresser sliding his fingers along the carvings along the edge. Dull, tired, and anxious eyes stare into themselves through the mirror above the dresser. Naruto slowly takes off his necklace setting it down in his manly jewelry box. His stubby tan fingers grab his shirt behind his neck and pull it off throwing it into a pile on the floor. A loud buzzing noise makes him jump and yelp. With a hand on his chest he stares at his phone and makes a face at it, as if it had scared him on purpose. Naruto picks it up answering the call, "Hello?" He says in an irritated voice.

_"Well, hello to you too mister grouchy! How are you so grouchy this late at night?"_ The voice belonging to his best friend snickers getting dirty thoughts, _"Oooo I see! You're horney"_ she then bursts into full on laughter.

The blond growls low in his throat, "No, I am not! I am far from that."

_"O, what's wrong? Car troubles? Things at the cabin not good?"_ Sounding truly concerned.

"O no, I wish! Shit, I fucking wish…Sakura…I'm in Madison's family home." He says sounding completely defeated.

After a significantly long pause,_ "WHAT?"_

Naruto pulls the phone away from his ear as his friend screams in utter confusion. "Madison called after you left inviting me to come stay here for a week to "have some closure" with Sasuke...little did I know I was just falling into her trap to ruin Sasuke's life!" the blond falls back onto his bed taking his pants off as he listens to Sakura.

_"WAIT! Wait! Wait? What? I'll kick her ass!"_

After throwing his pants off he grabs his laptop case and sits in the middle of his bed opening it up. "Yeah, I came out here to give Sasuke one last chance. My first day here was full of me being toted around their big ass house and property. Not until after being assaulted by Sasuke when he first saw me, confessing how much he loved me. Of course, at first I didn't feed into the bullshit. Then this morning I found out why he was here. He's working with Madison's father at the law firm to make some money and make a name for himself." All the while taking he's been typing on his blog journal. Naruto takes a deep breath and speaks softly with love in his voice. "So me and him can move far away and be together…"

Almost on the verge of tears, _"Naruto…I'm so happy for you! But wait you said she was trying to ruin his life?"_

"She knows! Me and her hung out riding horses all day, apparently I'm really good at. Her father offered me a position on his jockey team. I like try out this weekend. ANY WAY! When I was putting the horse up for the night Sasuke came with me and we had mind blowing sex. When we walked out there she was!" At this point Sakura gasps. "I KNOW! So we were all "ooo shit!" but she claims to have just shown up. As we were walking inside for dinner she tells Sasuke to go ahead and she stops me and says "I know everything…that's all!" She's gonna black us or something…I don't know what to do…How is the honeymoon?"

Sakura takes a deep breath trying to process everything she's just been told. _"Well, The honeymoon is good…very good. Thanks for asking…Hun, I don't know what to tell you…She obviously brought you out there for a reason. She knows neither of you have money. Either she's going to tear you two apart for revenge, or…she really loves Sasuke and wants him to be happy. Kakashi is getting antsy…I have to go. I will call you tomorrow, ok? I love you."  
_  
They say their goodbye's as Naruto finishes his blog and posts it. He sets his laptop in the floor and he cuddles into his bed and manages to fall asleep.

_**"Sigh no more, no more. One foot in sea one on shore. My heart was never pure. You know me. You know me."**_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The young blond man asleep inside the room abruptly sits up falling out of bed. "FUCK!"

Giggles are heard on the other side of the door. "You told me to wake you up for my morning run! Hurry so we can get going!"

Being so out of it for having been woken up so abruptly Naruto totally forgets all about the young woman's trickery and he quickly throws on some baller shorts and t-shirt blindly. He opens the door rubbing his face with his hands vigorously trying to wake himself up. Madison throws him a water bottle, she looks at his appearance and laughs out loud as she trots down the stairs and out the door. The blond just shakes his head and follows after her.

Once in the woods and on the trail after running for a minute or so, Naruto's brain starts working. His blue eyes widen and he looks at her. She slows down to quick jog noticing her partners alertness so they can talk and still keep moving.

"I mean you both no harm." Blue eyes stare at her questioningly. "Then what?", Madison smiles looking up at the tree branches. "I love Sasuke dearly. I have known him for a very long time and we have been tied together since we were children. I was raised to love him."

Naruto's eyes close slowly listening to her looking ahead of him as they jog. Not having ever been in her shoes he still can understand what she is saying to him, "As I grew older and wiser. I began to realize people are not meant to have partners chosen for them. Partners come and go and sometimes they stay forever. I knew what our parents had done was wrong. I began to see other people behind Sasuke's back because I was simply curious. I met a boy I liked and I kissed him. My father found out and had him sent away…"

With every sentence Naruto was being more and more interested in the girl. The two of them slowly come to a stop. Madison leans on a tree sipping on her water. She takes a deep breath and looks Naruto in the eye. "My father won't have you sent away, Naruto. He'll have you killed…kept as a slave even…"

The blond young man suddenly loses all control of his body as he falls onto his ass staring at her with wide eyes. "Oh my god…Why did you bring me here?"

Madison walks over to him and kneels down in front of him, "If I had not you would have gone on with your life and left your soul mate for me to have…I could simply not let you throw away Sasuke when he loves you so dearly…"

Blue eyes look down at the ground, "During the time before he figured out he felt…he hurt me very badly…Regardless," He looks up at her. "What do we do now?"

She grabs his hands and helps him to his feet. "You do good this weekend get that apartment and wait…AND be VERY careful! I will help as much as I can. We can start by taking your shirt and hiding it."

Naruto looks extremely confused and looks down to see he's wearing his "Legalize Gay" shirt. He groans and takes it off tying it around his head to use as a sweatband. "No wonder you laughed at me…"

The two smile at each other and continue their run back to the house.

_**"Oh man is a giddy thing."**_

Naruto and Madison walk around the lake looking at Sasuke sitting on the back porch drinking his coffee and reading the paper. The dark eyed brunette has his jet black hair slicked back and his black office suite on.

Naruto leans over to whisper in Madison's ear, "He is so fucking sexy…" Madison blushes and yelps smacking his arm playfully, "You are so bad!" they walk up onto the porch and sit down.

Sasuke looks up at them from his paper with raised eyebrows, "Well…good morning. How was the run?" He folds up his paper setting down and takes on last big gulp of his coffee before standing up.

Madison smiles at him leaning for him to kiss her, "It was great! Good girl time." She says looking at Naruto winking as Sasuke kisses her forehead. The dark eyed man looks at Naruto even more curious than he was before, "O really?" Sasuke snickers as he goes to open the door he looks at the two of them with a smile, "Don't go painting each other's nails…" he closes the door behind him.

Naruto and Madison smile at each other. "The rest of this week is going to be so fun…"

The blond's smiles changes from playful to playfully evil, "Messing with him is going to be even more fun."

The two of them laugh as the sun rises.

_**"Love it will not betray you, dismay or enslave you, It will set you free. Be more like the man you were made to be. There is a design, An alignment to cry, Of my heart to see, The beauty of love as it was made to be."**_


	9. I'll Be Waiting

I'll. Be. Waiting.

_**"Hold me closer one more time, Say that you love me in your last goodbye, Please forgive me for my sins, Yes, I swam dirty waters, But you pushed me in."**_

Sasuke thought about his blond and his girlfriend's newly found friendship, which seems to have happened over night, all day at work.

_ Naruto obviously told Madison that he was gay, but why? Honestly, Madison could have flipped out told her father and then I would be suspected of being a homo. That would be bad…very bad…he wouldn't jeopardize our plan like that…Considering she is the one that had him come all this way she must have known already somehow. Maybe she found his Facebook, she probably read his blog. SHIT! HIS BLOG!_

The coal eyed man desperately typed on his computer's keyboard to get to Naruto's Facebook. He then discovered his page was extremely private and he didn't have Madison as a friend.

_Phew…but wait…I'm still confused…She had to have already known somehow. Maybe in Naruto's early morning almost drunken state he told her and she is so confident in me she doesn't find it odd…Hmm…Damn Naruto looked good all sweaty with no shirt on…shit…_

The brunette man was able to break out of his stupor to actually get some work done before the end of the day.

_**"I've seen your face under every sky, Over every border and on every line, You know my heart more than I do, We were the greatest, me and you."**_

Once home, Sasuke walks into the large mansion, oddly enough not be greeted by a butler. He shrugs it off walking to his and Madison's room. Her room is adorned in lavender and Easter yellow colors with lace and frills. Not very manly but Sasuke dealt with it. The tall pale man changes into a pair of relatively tight jeans and a white v neck t-shirt. He walks out of the room to hear loud giggling from the other side of the front stair case, where Naruto's room is. Sasuke quickly walks down the hall stopping and staring at the door listening to Naruto and Madison laugh. He knocks on the door.

"Come In!"

Before opening the door he takes a deep breath slowly turns the knob opening the door. "What is going on in here?"

Naruto and Madison are lying on the bed looking at something apparently hilarious on the laptop screen. All Sasuke can do is stare at Naruto like he was the last piece of food on the earth and he was starving to death. The blond, no, HIS blond was wearing a pair of jeans so tight they probably belonged to Madison if she even wore jeans like that. He might as well have not been wearing any pants. Naruto also didn't have a shirt on, one could clearly see all the tattoo's that adorned his body. There was one very large tattoo on his side that was facing Sasuke. It was a very large dogwood tree and the roots of the tree spelled LOVE and in the branches you could see the word LIFE.

"Uuuuhhh Hello…Sasuke?"

The raven blinked and shook his head almost as if trying to make the dirty thoughts disappear, "Uh yeah, what?"

Madison can't help but giggle as she crawls out the bed and over to Sasuke to give him a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room. "I'll see yall at dinner…I got to go start it!"

When Sasuke was sure she was gone he shuts and locks the door behind him. When he turns back around Naruto is sitting up with his legs hanging over the side of the bed leaning back on his hands giving Sasuke the 'Were-you-really-just-staring-at-my-butt?' look. The raven walks up to his blond wedging himself in-between the other man's legs. Dark eyes look down into deep blue ones. "You're bad…"

"Not the first time today I heard that." Naruto smirks at him, and then gasps as the raven grabs the chain around his neck pulling Naruto's lips to touch his own in a soft kiss. "Oh…really?" Sasuke mumbles against his lovers soft lips. "Madison picked this out for me to wear…" the blond says breathlessly. Dark eyes widen as he steps back looking at his blond, "What? Why?"

Naruto laughs scooting himself back further onto the bed, "Because she knows! I was supposed to keep it a secret but I'm not very good at keeping secrets much these days."

The tall pale man stares at his lover in awe, his eyes wide and blank as if his brain had just exploded. "What?..." Sasuke sits down on the bed looking down into his lap.

"She had read one of your e-mails to me. She's pretty deep. You really don't give her enough credit! I feel bad for saying those evil things about her! Don't worry…Madison is going to help us keep this a secret from you know who." the blond smiles kissing the back of his love's neck. Deep in the pale man's throat he purrs while turning pushing his blond back down on the bed. He crawls on top of the younger man looking down into eyes that could be mistaken for a clear beach you could see straight to the bottom of, "I thought about you all day…" slowly bringing his face down his voice becomes quieter, "You drive me crazy…" Soft pale lips gently kiss the man lying beneath them. Sasuke whispers breathlessly against Naruto's lips, "How could I be so blind, deaf, and dumb towards you..." A long tan finger presses against pale lips, "Shhh…You were raised that way…I'm lucky you're as smart as you are." The blond beneath the raven shifts his head to smile up at Sasuke, blue and black staring back at each other with smiling eyes.

The two young men spent the next hour exploring each other's bodies with their lips and fingers, whispering sweet nothings to one another.

_**"But we had time against us, And miles between us, The heavens cried, I know I left you speechless, But now the sky has cleared and it's blue, And I see my future in you."**_

Blond short thick locks of hair are spread across a narrow pale chest. A large tan hand moves back and forth across the pale chest. Long pale fingers trace the side of the large dogwood tree adorning the tan man's side. "It takes seeds of love to grow life…" The younger man purrs quietly feeling his lover's chest vibrate as he speaks. Blue eyes look up into dark ones, "Yup…" Naruto looks down watching Sasuke's fingers trace his tattoo. "How is it that I have never noticed this before?..."

Naruto sits up onto his knees he lifts his arm to look down at the tattoo for a moment then back at his raven, "I got it the last week of school when I wasn't speaking to you." Sasuke winces and nods, "Nice…I love it…Dogwood is the national Tennessee tree, yes?" Blond tousles of hair move as the head they adorn nod. "Yup…I miss home…Is my cabin far enough away? I mean I inherited the damn thing it's free to live there…" Just as Sasuke is about to answer they hear the dinner bell and Madison yelling up for them. The two of them sigh knowing their love fest was over for now.

"I better put a shirt on…" the raven snickers in agreement. Sasuke walks to the door while Naruto hops off the bed toward his dresser. The blond throws on an aqua colored t-shirt as Sasuke walks out the door, "See you downstairs." Blue eyes look up watching as his lover walks away while putting his own white t-shirt on.

_Things are becoming too perfect…When things become too good to be true…I usually run away…or cause them to fall apart…_

Blue eyes look up into a mirror to stare at themselves, suddenly looking painful.

_Can I keep it together this time?_

_**"I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again, I'll put my hands up, I'll do everything different, I'll be better to you, I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again, I'll put my hands up, I'll be somebody different, I'll be better to you."**_


	10. Use My Heart Alongside My Head

U_se. _M_y._H_ead. _A_longside. _M_y._H_eart._****

"Now I'll be bold As well as strong  
And use my head alongside my heart  
So tame my flesh And fix my eyes  
A tethered mind freed from the lies"

Naruto was as sure as he could be in his sleep deprived state that this was the earliest he had been up on purpose. On top of being up at the ass crack of dawn, he was preparing himself for one of the most defining moments of his life. Tired blue eyes stare at each other trying desperately to summon up the determination and strength to do what they needed to do.

Naruto ran his long calloused fingers through his blond tussles. He started to dress himself going over all the things he had been drilling into his mind and body the past three days. The blond young man was trying desperately not to think about how he had only learned to ride a horse Tuesday and it was now Saturday and he would be jockeying in an extremely professional horse race. Naruto was also trying not to think about how if this race did not go well and he didn't get the job he would have to find some other excuses for sticking around in Maine. As he tried not to think of all the things that would throw him off he threw his bag into the back of his Jeep and drove to the arena. He did think about how wonderful of a horse Cookie was. As he drove he through of how everyone had shunned Cookie and how that made the two of them very alike. The similarity between them is how they are drawn to one another and work well together.

Once in the locker room, Naruto listened to his iPod blocking everything out as he got ready. He tried his damnedest to block out and ignore all the stares from the other jockeys. Once tired eyes looked at each other in a mirror finally satisfied with the amount of fire in his eyes Naruto then sauntered out to the track to prepare his horse.

"Cookie, I know you're scared and probably a little confused but I'm here for you. I'm just as scared and confused as you are." He rubbed down the horses face trying to comfort the horse as much as possible.

The time comes for Naruto to mount his horse; he mounted himself on Cookie and patted the side of her neck, "Ok, Cookie it's time to get riled up."

Meanwhile, up in one of the viewing boxes Sasuke , Madison, Madison's father, and his entourage were watching. Madison looked like a southern belle wearing a lacey dusty pink dress with her hair curled perfectly and a large elaborate hat on her head. Sasuke was wearing a twill brown suite with a white button up and a teal tie. Getting ready was difficult for Sasuke this morning. He was on the verge of trembling with anxiety. He wasn't sure how he should act regarding his friend engaging in a relatively dangerous sport. He didn't really care if it showed he cared more than he should. Sasuke was finding it hard to be confident in Naruto and he didn't feel good about it. There was an announcement that the race was going to start soon and Sasuke's heart almost jumped out of his chest. Then he felt a soft small hand grab his quickly and tightly. Dark eyes stare at Madison only to find her looking straight down at the gates. Her face was bright and she was smiling almost enough to show teeth.

"Do you really think that highly of Naruto's abilities?"

Madison could hear the shakiness in her ex-lover voice. She dare not look into his eyes, "Yes! All the confidence in the world, darling. I was one of his teachers after all."

Sasuke griped her hand back as the gates opened.

Madison whispers just as the gun goes off, "I bet 5,000 dollars on him on your behalf."

After a split moment Sasuke was able to peel his eyes from the amazing woman he did not know Madison to be and watched the race with his breath being held.

Naruto managed to keep his 5th place position for the first half of the race. He was able to pace himself and slowly move his way up in position. Naruto lingered at 3rd place for a moment. Then to everyone's surprise including Naruto's he shot his way to first just in time to win.

Sasuke jumped up out of his seat screaming and hollering almost knocking Madison over. Madison was laughing and clapping her hands, she looked slightly behind her at her father to see his minimal smile of approval. Madison stood up and walked over to her father.

"He won't do that every Saturday, daddy. However, he will always do well."

"He did well enough for me…" Mr. Gray's voice was the voice of the devil in human form in that moment.

The change in smile on her father's face scared her. She had seen her father look evil before, but never while smiling. In that moment she was afraid for her new friend and regretful for trying to play seemingly harmless games. She now realized her father was no good for Naruto and there wasn't a damn thing she could do to stop it.

A contract signing, a large victory dinner, and a shower later, Naruto was sitting in the den in a leather chair in front of a fire sipping on a cup of coffee. As Naruto stared at the dancing flames and sipped on his coffee he felt onyx eyes staring at the back of his head.

"I know you are there…"

"Just let me then…"

Naruto smiled softly feeling doted on. Blue eyes look up at the pale face as it walked around the other chair to sit next to him. Sasuke stared hard at the fire not feeling worthy of a glance into his love's blue eyes, "Madison was more confident in you that I was…I keep telling myself it's because she was one of your teachers but I know that's not true. I should have been more confident in you."

Naruto smiled foxily, "You tell yourself that and I'll tell myself you were simply scared I would get hurt."  
Sasuke gave a small husky laugh. He looked over at Naruto and watched the light from the fire dance on his face, "You were great…However, we both know writing is your passion."

The blond nodded towards him finishing his cup, "This jockey thing is not something you need to pour your support into for me, this is simply a ruse for Mr. Gray's entertainment."

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and the two of them smiled at each other. They fell asleep like that too tired to care about anything but each other.

After Madison felt they were truly asleep, she walked over and separated their hands. She draped a blanket over the both of them and whispered as she walked out, "Both of you know not of the entertainment you will truly supply my father with…" and with that the final flame in the fire went out.

**"But I'll kneel down wait for now  
And I'll kneel down  
Know my ground  
And I will wait I will wait for you  
And I will wait I will wait for you"**

I Will Wait – Mumford and Sons


	11. Brown Crown

B_roken_. C_rown._

Naruto pulls up and parallel parks in front of a tall skinny brick speckled with ivy attached town house. His blue eyes widen and sparkle with excitement. He jumps out of his Jeep looking at his instructions from Mr. Gray and then his blue eyes look around to make sure he was at the right place. He walks up to the red door with large golden knocker and sticks his key in the lock. He starts to hop around getting even more eager and when the door opens he almost screams then quickly runs around the town house. He had never semi-owned something so amazing in all his life. The entire right wall of the home was brick including a fireplace in the living room *and* the kitchen! The fireplace in the kitchen was extremely colonial. The kitchen even had updated appliances fashioned after colonial times. He runs up the stairs to be greeted by amazing high ceilings. He peeks his head into the only bathroom and almost falls to his knees looking at a large claw foot tub. Naruto walks with weak knees into the bedroom at the end of the hall and runs to the 3 piece window with a window seat already adorned with a cushion. He sits down and turns his head to face out the window looking up and down the street. After taking a deep breath and collecting himself Naruto texts Sasuke his address. He stands up and walks down to the end of the hall looking into another good sized bedroom and smiles envisioning his office.

Naruto is thrown out of his stupor with a knock at the front door. He trots down the stairs then opens the door and smiles. "Madison!"

The two of them hug and Naruto leads her inside. Naruto notices the softness in her eyes and looks at her questioningly. She breaks her gaze and looks at him. She reads his expression and then smiles shaking her head, her curls bouncing, "Daddy says this is where mama lived before they got married."

Naruto grabs onto the large wood elaborately carved railing to the stairs and swings himself down to sit, "Ah…what happened to her? If you don't mind me asking that is…"

Madison closes her eyes and tilts her head back looking up at the celiing. She slowly opens her now misty eyes, "She died giving birth to me…"

Naruto feels his chest tighten and his eyes squint, "I suppose I shouldn't have asked then…Why do you suppose he let me live here?" His blue eyes follow her as she moves to sit next to him.

"I suspect because I can't live here but at least I can come here with you living here…He did it for me, not you." She states the last part matter-of-factly. Madison dusts off her dress and stands up walking up the stairs, "Also, all of his other town houses are taken."

Naruto watches her for a moment and then follows her. He watches as she runs her fingers over everything and looks around inspecting every corner almost as if she would find something left of her mother there. "The moving people will be here soon…if you want I can leave you alone until they get here?"

She nods going about her searching. The blond sighs heavily and trots down the stairs again then thrust himself out the front door. He sits on his stoop letting his thoughts take him over. Was it really right to take away from someone what they had learned to love their whole life? Naruto told himself then that she had already said she had grown out and away from that. She was such a wonderful person cursed with deep demons not even Sasuke could come to understand. The blond then thought back on his own life. Naruto Uzumaki. He was a blond average height average build tan blond haired boy with an extremely Japanese name. From what his god-parents told him Naruto knew his father was adopted by a Japanese couple that moved to America and his mother was Irish with red hair and green eyes. He knew from pictures of his father he looked just like him. Naruto knew from newspaper clippings that his parents died in a car accident coming home to him from a work party. He also knew that his god-father was rich novelist and his god-mother was a famous doctor because they were the people whom raised him. Naruto was absolutely positive he was grateful for them every day. His hand pulls his phone out of his pocket and his blue eyes stare at it thinking he should call them. Just then the moving truck pulls up and Naruto sighs standing up. He hops down the stairs to greet one of the moving men coming out of the truck.

Naruto had taken his big fat check from his first race and spent it on things to fill his town house. The three of them stood there looking at all of their hard work. Naruto smiles big and jumps over the back of his large wrap around leather couch plopping down into it. A corner of Sasuke's mouth moves up a bit, "Hey dobe, you'll ruin your couch doing that…" as he walks around the side of the couch and sits down.

"Tst…whatever my couch, my rules!" Naruto grins at Sasuke.

Sasuke pulls out the recliner "Ahhhhh….that's goooood…" he sinks into the couch almost purring. Naruto bursts into a full on laughter from middle of the couch.

Madison stands there looking at them thinking of how she has probably ruined their perfect little romance by having Naruto hired by her father and trying hard not to show it on her face. She knew that Saturday at the race her father had evil plans in store for Naruto that of which she could not bring herself to fathom or imagine. She barely registers Naruto telling her to sit down, she gives a small smile and sits while thinking there was little chance she could save him or get him out of it. Madison was sure even him losing races would not get him out of her father's clutches. She didn't even know how to tell them because she didn't know exactly what was to become of them. Madison almost jumps out of her skin when the doorbell rings. The two young men chuckle at her. Naruto gets up to get the door, "You that scared of take-out food?"

Naruto opens the door and tips the good sir while taking the Chinese take-out from the other man's clutches. He bids the man a good evening and shuts the door. The blond throws the food on the coffee table and plops back down on his couch. "Really Naruto?"

Naruto throws him a sideways glance, "Ok, DAD!" he grabs his food and starts to rub his chop sticks together. "So since I don't have cable yet…" the other two look at him with an expression of "yes?" while also rubbing their chop sticks together.

" Let's play the question game!"

Sasuke sits up straight opening his container, "Ok…Are you a natural blond?"

Naruto lets out a husky laugh while Madison giggles, "Yes I am." The natural blond sits up, "Ok my turn…Madison, how old were you when you first met Sasuke?"

Madison almost chokes on her food, she clears her throat, "Umm…I was told me and Sasuke had play dates together before either of us could remember…I was probably almost a year old or so….How old were YOU when you first met him?"

Sasuke was feeling a little uncomfortable at this point. Naruto smiles looking down into his food, "I was 18. Freshman in college….Sasuke, do you have any siblings?"

The raven haired young man clears his throat quickly and nods his head yes before answering, "Yes, I have an older brother. His name is Itachi…Madison, have you ever been drunk?"

Naruto lets out a quick high pitched laugh, "Yeah right!"

Madison snorts pointing her chop sticks at Naruto, "As a matter of fact, I have been! Thank you very much! I've been tipsy a few times…However; I was only plastered once…when I kissed Matt."

Sasuke shrugs and nods obviously the fact that she had ever hurt him was past him. Naruto smiles at Sasuke, "Naruto, have you ever had a boyfriend before Sasuke?"

Naruto almost falls off the couch, once he composes himself he blushes and nods, "It was in high school…His name was Garaa…we are still friends, he has a boyfriend now too."

Quickly from left field, "Did you two have sex?"

"Hey! I just got asked a question! No fair!..."

Both of them, "Just answer it!"

"No! So ha! We didn't have oral sex either…but we did other stuff. THAT IS ALL! Have you two had sex?! Hmm?"

Sasuke and Madison look at each other and answer at the same time, "Yes."

Naruto was not expecting that.

Madison clears her throat after a long pause,"Naruto…what's your favorite band?"

"Mumford and Sons…Do you like…know everything about Sasuke?"

She sighs turning to face him, "I knew him all my life darling, our parents pushed each other onto one another…I was almost the only person he could talk to. As a matter of a fact, he did a lot of the talking. When he went away was when everything changed…" her grey eyes slowly turn to look into dark eyes. "Sasuke, when did you know you were in love with Naruto?"

Naruto sucks in his breath his chest hurting feeling a little embarrassed, "The day you met him…"

Madison is a little taken aback she gives Naruto a short glance before looking back at Sasuke questioningly, "The day he got so drunk because of your presence and so angry because of my idiocy he almost killed himself driving angry and drunk home." Sasuke sighs deeply closing his eyes leaning his head back, "I thought to myself what my life would be like without him…I knew then I was in love with him…"

Naruto mumbles, "Don't feel bad Madi…I'm a messed up guy…"

"Why?"

Naruto raises an eyebrow, "Why, what?"

"Are you so messed up?"

The blond takes a deep breath adjusting himself in his seat, "Well…I suppose it started with the ruthlessness of my peers during childhood. Which lead into my teen years…I thought too much on how they could be so careless to my feelings and how their words hurt me and others around me. Into my young adult years and today I care too much about the fact that other people are so self-centered. Unkind acts get a strong negative reaction out of me and when people are extremely kind I burst into tears if I can't help it. I have also had a lot of guys lead me on like they like me and then just walk away right when I get my hopes up…Sasuke even beat up one of them in college."

Madison blinks a few times and then nods accepting and understanding his answer. She puts her empty container into the to-go bag and stands up, "Well…that was fun. I am going to go up to bed…"

The two men nod and watch her go up the stairs. Madison had decided it would be ok if the two of them stayed the night. She would sleep in Naruto's bed and the two of them would sleep on the couch. Once she's out of sight Naruto crawls over and straddles Sasuke's lap like he was Cookie. Sasuke sets his hands on Naruto's waist and looks up into his eyes then whispers, "I love you so much…" he closes his dark eyes tightly gripping Naruto's hips tightly and whispers harshly, "so **goddamn** much…"

When he opens his eyes Sasuke finds tears in his love's eyes. "Don't ever leave me…" the blond whispers shakily, "I won't survive the heartbreak if you do…"

The two of them wrap their arms around one another. "Of course not, dobe…of course not…"

On Wednesday morning Naruto sits up in bed to rub his eyes. He leans forward to prop his arms up on his drawn up knees and looks out the window. His blue eyes scan around his room as he slowly forms a tired smile on his face. Yesterday was an easy breezy morning spent sipping coffee with his lover and his new friend before rushing into a busy day. He throws his legs over the side of his king sized bed then he stretches his very sore muscles. Naruto throws on some loose jeans and a V-neck dusty pale blue shirt. The blond bounces his way down the stairs then grabs his wallet and keys off the table by the front door and slides on a pair of sandals. He stuffs his wallet in his back pocket and his keys in the front one. Naruto stops at the bottom of his stoop and looks both ways before taking a deep breath, "Ok…where is the nearest coffee shop…"

He goes back and forth for a moment before finally deciding to go right. The blue eyed blond sticks his hands in his pockets and walks down the side walk nodding at everyone that walks by with a tired smile and eyes that say they need coffee. Finally his nose leads him to a corner coffee shop. Naruto walks in and looks around as he walks up into line. He studies the menu rocking back and forth on his heels.  
"And you sir?"

The blond raises his eyebrows up high trying to wake up a bit, " Yeah I'll have a chai latte…and a ham egg and cheese crescent. " Naruto side steps for the person behind him and watches the guy making his latte and food. He could totally tell this guy was gay. I'm not saying all medium build guys with shaggy hair v-neck shirts and sandals are gay…but this guy was definitely gay. "What's your name? I'm new in town…gonna be here for a while."

Naruto looks at the guys chocolate brown eyes look over his shoulder at him, "Uh…Sky…how about you?" Naruto had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, a gay guy named Sky. "Uh yeah, Naruto."  
Sky turns fully toward him placing his latte and food up on the counter, "I definitely haven't seen you around…but I think I have heard that name…You won the race last Saturday, ya?" The blond takes his things then smiles after taking a big gulp of his latte, "Damn good latte…yeah I did." Naruto then notices Sky is looking him over and he raises a dark blond eye brow, "Yeah…" Sky shakes his head and gives the blond a stern look, "Get out while you still can…I use to work for Mr. Gray too...just…ya…have a nice day sir." The blond is even more confused than he was before, "Alrighty then…" Shaking his head he walks out of the shop and sits at a little table outside to eat and drink his latte while mulling over what the brunette just said to him.

Naruto finishes off his latte and takes a deep breath. Just as he is about to get up Sky walks out and sits down in front of him then lights a cigarette without saying anything. The blond slouches in his chair crossing his arms, "Ok dude…what?"

"I know Madison has told you her father isn't a nice man…" Naruto nods, "Yeah…but I have yet to give him a reason to…to quote Madi "kill or keep me as slave" yet…"

Sky laughs quickly making Naruto jerk his head back, "Yeah…he doesn't keep anyone as a slave…" the other young man leans forward looking right into Naruto's eyes, "He isn't just 'not nice' he's evil in the flesh…I only got away from him because he got sick of me and paid me off…I can't say much else…but someone like you…He's been looking for something like you for a long time…"

Naruto started to think this kid was out of his god damn mind. However, when the guy referred to him as "something" he became a little concerned. "Well…I don't really have much of a choice. He gave me a really fucking NICE place to stay and I can make good money. However…thanks for the info…I'll watch myself." He stands up and as he walks past Sky he pats him on the shoulder then starts walking home. Once home, Naruto jumps into his jeep then drives to the Gray mansion for work.

At the end of a long day a sweaty shirtless Naturo is putting Cookie away for the night. He hears someone come into the stable behind him and he smiles. He turns around and instantly tenses up seeing Mr. Gray standing there. The blond can instantly feel that he is in some type of danger and his thoughts instantly go back to what Sky said to him. "Hello, Mr. Gray…"

The much older and greying man walks around the stall, "I've been watching you…you're a very hard worker." The man stops behind him and leans down to whisper into the blond's ear, "However…for today your work is not even close to done…"

Naruto takes a large step forward and turns around quickly. "You want me to get back out there? I can do that, sir, if you would like." His calloused swollen and sore fingers desperately try to unlatch the door to escape but he simply wasn't fast enough. Before he even knew what was happening the older man had clocked him over the head with an object he couldn't identify. The last thing the blond saw was the evil grin on Mr. Grays face.

_**"I will not speak of your sins  
There was a way out for him  
The mirror shows not  
Your values are all shot**_

But oh my heart, was flawed I knew my weakness  
So hold my hand consign me not to darkness

_**So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down  
I'll never wear your broken crown  
I took the road and I fucked it all away  
Now in this twilight, how dare you speak of grace"**_

Broken Crown – Mumford and Sons


	12. Hide and Seek

H_ide. And_. S_eek.__****_

"Where are we? What the hell is going on?  
The dust has only just begun to fall,  
Crop circles in the carpet, sinking, feeling.  
Spin me round again and rub my eyes.  
This can't be happening.  
When busy streets a mess with people  
would stop to hold their heads heavy."

Shaky rough fingers tried with all their might to keep hold of the leather steering wheel in an attempt to get their destination as quickly as possible. Empty numb blue eyes stare at the road in a daze almost blacking out completely once. Naruto somehow manages to pull into his parking space. He gathers all of his belongings into his arms pathetically then fares to open his car door and roll out of the Jeep. The blond barely has his jeans on unzipped and unbuttoned with his underwear in his arms. He limps up his stoop then his shaky hands accomplish getting the door open with some struggle and a few obscenities. Once inside the abused blond, with long swollen and still bleeding red marks on his back, pulls himself up the stairs holding onto the railing. Naruto could feel the tears starting to swell up in the bottom of his stomach; he tried desperately to keep them down. He steps out of his jeans then pours himself into his tub and turns on the water as hot as it will go without burning him. Not that being burned would matter that much at this point. As Naruto starts to scrub himself all the memories start to flood back into his mind and the tears he desperately fought off started to pour from his eyes as his body shook with sobs.

_"I have been watching you closer than you so pathetically thought..."_

Naruto jerked feeling the whip on his back with a loud tearful yelp.

_"I know everything about you…"_

The broken blond scrubbed himself even harder grinding his teeth, still feeling the evil older man inside him. He could still hear echoes of the evil voice in his ear.

_"If you tell anyone I will murder your precious lover boy…remember…I know everything about you…I can anything I want to know about anyone…especially my dove's betrothed…"_

Once Naruto was dry, he crawled into bed and let a false sense of security wash over him so that he could fall asleep.

**

Blue eyes snap open with tremendous amounts of paralyzing fear in them. Naruto sits up as his eyes fly open and he screams. His eyes dart around quickly and realize it was only a dream. Naruto lets out a shaky breath gripping onto his blanket. Slowly the reality starts to sink in. The blond starts to realize it were not a dream; it was a real life nightmare. He knew from being raised by a doctor he should probably go to a hospital. However, if he wanted to keep Sasuke safe he didn't have much of a choice. Naruto was then paralyzed with the fear of not knowing what to do. How could he possibly hide this? How could he possibly go on like everything was normal? For being a person who had already gone thought so much pain to be with Sasuke, how could he possibly continue this abuse for the rest of the year? Could he seek solace in Sky without reaping the repercussions? Would he even be able to get out of bed today?

_"If you can't keep our little dirty secret…I'll have to kill you and lover boy…"_

Naruto shakes his head starting to cry already. He forces himself out of bed and begins dressing himself with no sense of direction. He told himself he could just cry all of the emotion out of him he could possibly pass as normal for the rest of the day. Naruto puts on a tight black t-shirt then a yellow color scheme plaid short-sleeve button up over it. He was going to keep his shirt on no matter how hot or sweaty he got. After slipping on a pair of loose jeans Naruto gathers up everything he wore yesterday and takes it downstairs with him. He walks into his kitchen and throws the clothing on the wood then throws a lit match on top of everything. The blond sits down with a cup of strong coffee watching the fire. He rubs his eyes sufficiently having cried all the emotion out of him his blond eyes now sternly stare at the destruction of evidence.

Naruto sat there thinking over a plan in his head for quite some time before his phone ringing pulled him out of his trance. He picks it up after taking a deep breath, "Yeah?"

_"Do you have any idea how late you are?!"_ Madison's voice was on the other end. _"My father is getting agitated and very suspicious!"  
_  
Naruto jerks a bit when she says 'father', "Yeah I woke up late…I should really use an alarm clock! I'm on my way out."

_"You better be! We have lots to work on!"_ the young lady then hangs up before giving Naruto a chance to say anything.

The blond walks to his front door and grabs his keys. He rolls his shoulders and pops his neck. His blue stern eyes stare at the door for a moment mentally putting on his new armor he would need to survive and to protect the ones he loved.

**

Sasuke hadn't spoken or even gotten a glance at his golden lover since Wednesday morning. He hands his tailored jacket to the butler while rejecting to take a golf cart over to the corral. He has on a grey tailored suite with a black button up dress shirt white suspenders and a white bow tie. Yes, Sasuke wears bow ties. He walks up to the fence of the corral with his hands in his pockets. His dark coal eyes find his secret lover. His dark eyebrows raise a bit finding him with a shirt on. "Odd…"

Naruto comes around the corner then his eyes fall on Sasuke and his heart almost jumps out of his chest. He almost falls off Cookie. The blond trots up next to Sasuke to stop.

_How could I possibly have any sexual desires toward anything at a time like this?_

"Didn't expect to see you here…"

Sasuke found his blonde's tone to be odd as if the blond was not pleased by his appearance, "I got out of work early enough…I feel like I haven't seen you in so long." the brunette smiles taking his hands out of his pockets to lean on the fence.

"That bow tie is almost a dead giveaway…" after a significant pause Naruto adds in a hushed tone, "but I still like it."

The raven burrows his eye brows questioningly, "What is wrong with you? Is everything ok?"

Naruto shakes his head mustering up a small fake smile, "I'm ok…I gotta get back to work I was late this morning" before Sasuke could reply the blond had trotted away.

"Something is up with that idiot…" The raven walks back to the front door to grab his jacket back. He gets in his car and drives off.

**

Naruto had once again been greeted in Cookie's stall by Mr. Gray. However, tonight he didn't get beat. He had been "awarded for good behavior". The blond is sitting in his Jeep in front of his home putting his black t-shirt back on before gathering his things. He gets out of his Jeep and limps up his stoop just as the night before. Naruto gets the door open with ease on this night. He throws his stuff on the table next to the door and flips the light on then screams bloody murder almost falling to the floor.

Sasuke is sitting in a chair on the other side of the couch facing the door with his arms crossed. His bow tie is loose and his first 2 buttons are unbuttoned. Naruto can see from his position food sitting out on his dining table. "You fucking scared the SHIT out of me, Sasuke! Fuck…"

Naruto clutches the front of his shirt leaning on the table next to him his blue eyes meet black and he can instantly tell Sasuke is pissed. "It's almost fucking 2 in the morning…where the FUCK…have you been?"

The smell of the food finally meets Naruto's sensitive nose and he follows the smell into the kitchen. Sasuke shakes his head and scoffs getting up to follow behind the other man. The brunette leans against the door frame watching Naruto sit down to eat, "Fucking answer me!"

"I got caught up in practicing, that's all!" The blond starts to dig into the Thai take out, "I got some bad news this morning, ok? That's why I am acting strange…."

The raven sits down across from him beginning to eat himself, "I see…what kind of news?"

Naruto sighs setting his utensils down his blue eyes staring down at his food, "My ex-boyfriend killed himself."

Sasuke almost chokes and quickly places his hand on Naruto's arm. Naruto quickly jerks away.

The two of them sit there in silence for a long moment Naruto's blue eyes still staring down opened wide.

The blond shakes his head and clears his throat, "It…it was horrible. His boyfriend left him and his father was going to send him to one of those brain washing camps…"

Sasuke goes back to eating, "I'm sorry…I can stay the night if you want…"

"You can't! You just can't…it is bad enough you're here now…you should eat and go home…but I'm grateful you offered…thank you." Naruto offers him a small fake smile.

Sasuke was caught off guard by his instant dismissal then slowly relaxes, "Alright…"

The two of them ate in silence the rest of the meal. When Sasuke was finally gone Naruto slid down his big red front door and cried himself to sleep.

_**"Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that you only meant well? Well, of course you did.  
Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that it's all for the best? Because it is.  
Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that it's just what we need? And you decided this.  
Mmm what you say?  
What did she say?"**_


End file.
